Babysitting
by BookLuv
Summary: Emily and Joel DeSilvia leave their one yr. old daughter, Sara, to be babysat by Olympians Paelen and Diana. Problem is, Paelen and Diana have no idea how to take of a human toddler. How will this babysitting adventure turn out?


Emily's P.O.V

"Please? It'll only be for a little bit," I pleaded. "I don't even know how to take of a child!" Paelen protested. Sara giggled in my arms. "And why can't Joel do it?" he asked. "I told you, Joel has to come with me. He made me promise not to keep the gender a secret with this one." I said.

Joel and I had ended up getting married a few years after the whole plague thing in Olympus. We now have a one yr. old girl and another baby due in four months. "Why can't your dad do it?" Paelen argued. "Because he's with Jupiter right now! Paelen! Please!" I shouted. He gave me a look. "C'mon, Diana will be here to help you in a little bit." I said, handing Sara to him. "Oh sure, leave me with a toddler and temperamental Olympian," he muttered. I giggled. "Thank you, Paelen," I said. I handed him her bag. "The list is in the bag along with her formula and diapers." I explained. "Emily, we're going to be late!" Joel called. I looked back to Joel, who was on Pegasus, then looked back to my daughter. "Be good," I said. I kissed the top of her head and smiled at Paelen, who gave me a tiny crooked grin.

"Thanks again Paelen!" I called as we flew into the air. "You sure this was a good idea?" Joel asked. "Yeah, they'll be fine." I said, full of confidence.

Paelen's P.O.V

I watched as Emily and Joel flew off on Pegasus. I looked at Sara, who giggled. I walked back inside the little apartment. _"Diana will be here to help you in a little bit."_ Emily's words replayed over in my mind. I set Sara down, not really sure what to do. She sat and looked up at me. She giggled. "You sure like to laugh don't you?" I asked. She clapped.

When there was a knock at the door and I looked at Sara and said, "Don't move."

I walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello, Paelen," Diana said. I let her in. "Where is Sara?" she asked, looking around. I looked to where I had left her. "She _was_ right there," I said, pointing to where I had set the toddler. "You lost her?!" Diana shouted. "I told her not to move!" I shouted in return. Diana sighed. "Let us go and find her," Diana said. I walked off down the hall. "I told Emily I did not know how to take care of a toddler!" I muttered to myself as I began checking the rooms. Empty. Empty. Empty. Sara. Empty. Wait! I backtracked and opened Emily's father's room. Sara had managed to pull herself up on the bed and was now lightly bouncing. "I found her!" I called to Diana. I walked into the room, picked up Sara, and then walked back out, closing the door behind me.

I walked back into the living room and Sara began fussing. "Why is she crying?" I asked Diana. "Here," Diana said. I handed her to the Olympian. She checked her diaper. "Give me the bag," Diana said, lightly bouncing the toddler. I walked over to the couch and picked up the bag. I handed it to Diana, who went to the kitchen. "Do you know how to change a diaper?" I asked. "How hard could it be?" she asked.

A few hours later, we learned we fail at changing diapers. "Ha-ha!" I shouted triumphantly. I had finally gotten a diaper on her! "Wonderful!" Diana said. "Now, you throw this away while I feed her," Diana said. She handed me a smelly ball. I took it. "What is it?" I asked. I turned it around in my hands. "It's the dirty diaper." Diana said, digging through the bag for some baby food. Realizing what was in it; I widened my eyes and pinched the top of it, holding it at arm's length. I threw it in the trash then headed back to the kitchen.

Diana had found the baby food and had set Sara up right on the counter. She attempted to feed the toddler.

So, we know that we don't really succeed in feeding toddlers either. I tried to hide my laughter as Diana attempted to wash the orange baby food out of her hair as I wiped it off my forehead.

"I am never babysitting again," I heard her mutter. We walked back into the kitchen to find the toddler gone once again. I groaned. "Me neither," I said. We heard a giggle and an angry squeal. Uh oh. We ran to Chrysaor's room. Sara was on top of the angry boar.

_"__Who is this?!" _ the boar squealed.

"Emily and Joel's daughter, Sara," I explained, as Diana took the girl off of Chrysaor. She continued giggling.

_"__Keep her out of my room," _Chrysaor grunted.

I chuckled as the boar fell back asleep. We closed the door and walked back into the living room.

"Now what?" Diana asked. Sara had fallen asleep on Diana. We plopped down on the couch, exhausted.

The door opened.

Emily's P.O.V

We headed back to the apartment, a little anxious to see if they had had any trouble. We opened the door to find Sara asleep on Diana. "Wow, it seems like it went well," Joel said. Paelen looked relieved to see us. "How did everything go?" he asked. Paelen shrugged. "Well, by the looks of it, it went pretty good. We should have you guys babysit more often." I said, picking up Sara. "No!" Diana and Paelen shouted at the same time.


End file.
